In the surgical operation of implanting such small implants it is critical that the implant is positioned in a precise manner. If the implant is offset from its intended position it may cause increased wear or load on the joint. For example, if the implant is tilted this may result in an edge that projects above the cartilage surface and causes wear on the opposing cartilage in the joint. Another example is when the implant is placed in a position with the surface of the implant projecting above the surface of the cartilage causing the joint to articulate in an uneven manner and increasing the load on an opposing point of the joint. For the patient, even small misplacements or deviations from an ideal position may result in pain, longer time for convalescence or even a surgical operation being done in vain and making it more difficult to repair the damage in the joint. A large burden is therefore placed on the surgeon not to misplace or misfit the implant.